


Never Been Kissed Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Never Been Kissed (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 2





	Never Been Kissed Requests

**Being Josie Geller's best friend would include:**

  * Weekly game nights. It’s a great way for you two to spend time together, catch up, and do something engaging.  
  

  * Josie always pushing you to do your best. She knows what you’re capable of and will want you to see it as well.  
  

  * Her calling/texting/emailing you to update you about everything. She’ll be in touch with you pretty much every day.  
  

  * Surprise gifts. She likes to craft and, especially if she’s trying a new project, you’ll be the first to get one of her creations.  
  

  * Being comfortable saying/doing whatever you want around each other. Even if you think of something as a guilty pleasure or find it embarrassing, she won’t care. She’s not going to judge you for it.  
  

  * Singing off-key with each other to your favorite tunes.  
  

  * Reassuring her that you believe in her and her writing ability. Your support would make her more confident.  
  

  * Taking classes together whenever you can; language, pottery, you name it. She loves to learn and it’ll make her more comfortable to have you there alongside her.




End file.
